


Kushina's Slave

by snakebit1995



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Forced, Incest, Kidnapped, Sex Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: Kushina is lonely, she needs a man to satisfy her. So she kidnaps her grown son and makes him "Take Care" of her.Contains: LEMONS, NON-CON





	Kushina's Slave

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

The moon had really risen high in Konoha as the night was truly late, everyone was asleep in the village except Naruto, the Hokage still working well into the night. But he wouldn't be alone for long as suddenly a cloaked figure seemingly teleported into the room and knocked him out. Now normally Naruto would be able to fight back but when you've been working for the better part of 24 hours, managing multiple shadow clones and not sleeping much the last few weeks, it's easy for a really skilled ninja to get the jump on you.

When Naruto woke up he was tied up in a dark room with little light, something about his bindings was limiting his ability to move any chakra, effectively making him powerless.

"Oh goodie you're awake." The cloaked woman who did this came forward in a very woman walk and voice.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Aww you don't recognize me, how sad." She lowered her hood and revealed that she was Kushina.

"Mom?!" he gasped "What? Why?!"

"It's simple…Mommy's horny." She pouted "and she's gonna make you take good care of her."

"No way, I'm not gonna do that." Naruto said.

"Take your clothes off." Kushina freed him from his bindings.

"Huh?" Naruto's body seemed to move on it's own, taking off his jacket and then his pants, soon standing there naked, thick nearly ten inch cock dangling half flaccid between his legs "What?"

"I was worried you wouldn't be cooperative enough so I put some controlling seals on you." The red head smiled standing with her back to Naruto "No…disrobe me. KYA!"

Kushina let out a happy squeal as Naruto ripped her cloak open, her very curvy body jiggling free. Some how she had gotten a body that was even curvier than Tsunade, she had huge breasts, a shapely ass and just gorgeous curves.

"Ha yes!" she moaned "I finally released the seals holding back my truly sexy body, now…let's get started."

Naruto reached up and squeezed his mother's large bust, making her moan as he kissed her neck.

"Hmm yes, I needed this." She moaned as her nipples were pinched "No one else knows where this is I'll have you all to myself while a dummy clone deals with all that boring Hokage work. Oh you like my breasts don't you, Uzumaki women grow them big. Unlike that cow Tsunade I'm a full blooded Uzumaki so I'm even bigger than she is."

Kushina looked at the unwillingly yet complying via magic Naruto and smirked "You belong to me now, like a husband."

Kushina spun around, her big breasts smushing against his pecs as she felt his erect cock tightly pressed against her abdomen.

"So big and sexy." She hummed jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist "Now take me!"

Kushina let out a loud grunting groan as she slid her fat ass down, Naruto's thick cock pushing into her tight snatch.

"OH YES!" she moaned starting to bounce up and down on his cock "Fuck me!"

Kushina was pushed up against a cold stone wall as her son squeezed her juicy ass and made her moan his name.

"I knew this was a great idea…more Naruto Harder!" she screamed as her body shivered with pleasure "S-Suck on my breasts!"

Naruto's body complied, leaning down and latching on to one of her nipples. As his cock thrusted into her Naruto could feel his mother's juicy ass shaking, the red head throwing her head back in pure ecstasy.

"I-I'm gonna…CUM!" Kushina screamed as she climaxed.

"UGH!" Naruto grunted and felt himself start pumping cum into Kushina.

"A wonderful start." Kushina panted sliding off her son's thick cock "Come on, we're not done yet."

The next thing Kushina made him do was take a shower with her, forcing him to wash every single inch of her body with his manly hands.

"Yes." She hummed softly as her sensitive skin was scrubbed.

Her breasts were soaped up and later blasted with water, her hips and sides sloshed, her arms silkily touched and cleaned, even her lower parts got a good once over.

"Take a step back my dear." Kushina told Naruto.

He complied via the seal and waited.

"Now…" Kushina leaned on the wall and thrust her big ass back "Mount me."

"OHHH!" she moaned as he instantly complied, grabbing her hips and burying his cock in her hole.

Kushina loved getting fucked like this, begging for it harder and harder as her breasts swayed around, colliding and smacking around in the air like the metal balls of a Newton's Cradle. This time Kushina's endurance was back to a more enjoyable level, she wouldn't be cumming quickly this time, but Naruto, he was getting exhausted faster than she would have liked. She grabbed his hands and slung them over her shoulders, holding him to stand and making him fuck her, her tits still smacking against each other and the shower wall as her ass pushed tightly against Naruto's crotch area.

"OHHH YES!" Kushina moaned as she orgasmed again.

The next place they went was the bedroom where Kushina tried out all the positions she wanted to work off her sexual frustrations. She gave Naruto some sexy Paizuri with her massive creamy bosom, then she rode his massive cock like a cowgirl, she did some tender missionary and hard Naruto.

"That was amazing." She panted as a passed-out Naruto laid next to her "Rest now cause tomorrow we're gonna go at it even harder than we did today, but I don't know if you'll be enough, maybe I need another sexy man, I wonder if my grandson is available, oh and I wonder if anyone else would enjoy spending time with you, I could pimp you out to my hearts content to satisfy the horny ladies of the lands. I'll think about it in the morning."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**This story was suggested to me as an idea from a fan, so always message me suggestions, if I like them I might right them.**

**I don't know if I'll do more of this, let me know what you think.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
